Escape The Fate Through EClare!
by GoldsworthyGontierGirl123
Summary: EClare and Escape The Fate! What could be better? "Ashley." "Harder Than You Know." "Something." "Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché." "Gorgeous Nightmare." "Situations."  "The Flood" ON HAITUS DUE TO LACK OF IMAGINATION
1. Ashley

**Hey! I thought I would try this, thought it would be fun. Since it's my first, don't be cruel. I know it's short. I'm sorry.  
****Song: Ashley  
****Band: Escape The Fate  
****You should really listen to this song while you read it!  
****So Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Shadows fall on yesterday,  
It's like time just slips away.  
I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.  
__The dawn, it never shows its head.  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing,  
a lock without a key._

Nothing's felt right since I lost Julia. I feel like everywhere I go, there's that darkness reminding me of her. It's like I can't do anything right. Life just hasn't been the same. It feels like I'm missing something important and I know I am. The consequences make me feel… like I'm dying.  
Then…  
"I think they're dead."

_Like the brightest star you shine through. _

My first words to, in my music terms, my Ashley.  
Clare.

_Ashley, baby, you make mefeel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.  
I've got purpose once again.  
Yeah, yeah._

"I'll see you around?"  
"Guess you will."

_I've got purpose once again_

_

* * *

_

**Epic fail, I know. But I've been listening to this song NON-STOP, so I had to.**

**And don't worry, I'm not forgetting my other story. Trust me.**

**I may take requests if 1) I know the song, and 2) it's a type of music I listen to (rock, emo, alternative)**

**So review kindly Please! Thank you!**


	2. Harder Than You Know

**Okay, it's time for the sad song. :(  
****This song actually really flowed with the idea floating in my head, so try not to be sad.  
****Song: Harder Than You Know  
****Band: Escape The Fate  
****So Enjoy!**

* * *

_You said this could only get better.  
There's no rush, 'cause we have each other.  
You said this would last forever,  
But now I doubt if I was your only lover._

Did she know what this was doing to me? Those three words: "You're suffocating me." Killing me. There was no hurry with anything about us; everything was taken slow. I thought this would last forever. But I'm afraid to lose her and that pushed her away. Or maybe it was me. Maybe she had her eyes on someone else.

_Are we just lost in time?  
I wonder if your love's the same.  
'Cause I'm not over you_

As she walks over to me, only one thing goes through my mind: "Does she still love me?"  
"We need to talk, Eli."  
As much as it killed me, I wasn't ready. And, by the way she looked, this wasn't a 'Get Back Together' talk.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just can't do it."  
And with that, I walked away. But deep down, I was dying, because I just walked away from the girl I loved.

_Baby, don't talk to me.  
I'm trying to let go  
Not loving you is Harder Than You know.  
'Cause girl you're driving me so crazy._

* * *

**Please don't kill me! It's just how the song goes and I actually liked it.**

**So, as you may guess, this is based on the 'In Too Deep' promo. There are so many pridictions on what is going to happen. And mega Degrassi fans know *Spoiler Alert* that someone dies. I've heard mainly two people: Eli and Declan. Well, Munro Chambers is signed to do season 11 so Eli can't die (yay!) and Delcan: I don't know. It's a possibiltity. But, like they always do, we all start thinking its a main character. But I think they're tricking us. I believe it's going to be a less important character: Anya's mom. Because, if you remember, her mom has cancer. Just a guess though. I can't wait to find out!  
****  
And I'm still taking rock song requests!**

**Thanks for Reading and Review!**


	3. Something

**Three song fics in one hour? Wow! Didn't think I could do it! **

**Why am I writing two sad stories in a row? And about the promo? I don't know! I hear the song and type what comes to my head!  
****Okay, this will have both Clare and Eli's POV, but I'm pretty sure you can figure out which is which.  
****And I didn't include the chorus, because that would screw up the whole song.**

**Song: Something  
****Band: Escape The Fate  
****So Enjoy!**

* * *

_So now you're running  
It's hard to see clearly  
When I make you angry  
You're stuck in the past_

What's going on? His call is freaking me out. Is he running away from me? Did I make him angry?

_And now you're screaming  
So can you forgive me?  
I've treated you badly  
But I am still here_

He can't hear me. He's screaming so loud… but not at me. At himself. But he need to hear my apologize. He needs to know that I'm always here for him.

_Sometimes I wonder  
Why I'm still waiting  
Sometimes I'm shaking  
That's how you make me  
Sometimes I question  
Why I am still here  
Sometimes I think I am going crazy_

Why was I waiting? Clare was gone from my life and everything was dark again. I grip tighter against the wheel, but my hands still shake at the sound of her voice. But even with that, why am I still here?

Or am I just crazy?

_Can you help me understand?_

And then I heard the tires screeched. The possibility of never understanding was there, but I was going to make sure that didn't happen.

And I took off.

* * *

**Sad, I know. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but that's what came to me! But I am DEFINATLY going to write a happy one next time! I promise!**

**Thanks for Reading and Review!**


	4. Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliche

**Hey! It's me again!  
****Well, I promised a happy one, and I did not fail… in the end. I'm sorry, but it starts out sad, but it gets happy! I promise!  
****I wrote this in algebra class, so it may be a little… sloppy.**

**Song: Not Good Enough For Truth In Cliché  
****Band: Escape The Fate**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hurtful words from my enemies of the last five years:  
"What's it like to die alone?"  
"How does it feel when tears freeze when you cry?"  
"The blood in your veins is twenty below!"_

After Julia's death everyone at my old school found out what had happen between us. They blamed me for her death and, honestly, so do I. I tried to distance myself from them, but those hurt words always found me somehow.

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet_

I did everything I could to ignore people, but I can't ignore the fact that my 'Juliet' was gone. And, I know I shouldn't, but I feel like I pulled the trigger.

_Out from the window, see her back drop silhouette  
This blood on my hands is something I can never forget_

Every now and then, I see her. I know it's just my imagination, but I was always hoping it was actually her. But when I see her, her image is comforting, in a way… until my hands feel cold and I look down and see blood, blood that I know is hers.

* * *

I pull myself from my day… nightmare? Well, more like Clare does.

"Ready to go?" she asks like she always does, with that smile I've named 'The Eli Smile' plastered on her face.

I wrap my arms around her neck, smiling, not smirking, and walk her towards the school entrance. "Of course, Juliet."

If I was ever positive about anything, I know that I am sure as hell not going to lose another Juliet.

* * *

**I love my ending, I really do. **

**I'm still taking request, though I don't know why I put this, because no one has read this. :( **

**So, if anyone reads this, Thanks for Reading and Review please.**


	5. Gorgeous Nightmare

**Hey! I had Hamster157 request this, so here it is!**

**Also, my next update may be a little while away, because I'm going to write the 'Guillotine'**** trilogy. Excited? I already have This War is Ours done. I just need to write 'The Guillotine' and 'The Aftermath (G3)'!**

**Song: Gorgeous Nightmare  
Band: Escape The Fate**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I've got another confession to make,  
So complicated let me try to explain,  
Don't want this feeling to go away,  
So it stays (It stay, It stays, It stays)_

I will admit: I'm drawn to the dangerous type, but I hate the trouble that comes with it. Confused? Of course you are. My explanation: … well, I don't really have one. But that feeling of danger is always near me and it feels amazing.

_Is it the way that you talk  
That's causing me to freak?  
Is it the way that you laugh  
That's making my heart beat?  
Is it the way that you kiss?  
It's gotta be the way that you taste (You taste, You taste, You taste),_

Eli gives me that feeling. I tell him that it annoys me, that it bothers me, but, honestly, it's exciting. But what else draws me towards him? His voice is heaven, a mini freak-out waiting to happen. I'm surprised my heart hasn't burst whenever he laughs. His kiss is always part of the answer, but the taste of apple on his lips: to die for.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare,  
Old habits never seem to go away,  
You make me feel brand new, Yeah,  
We resurrect, It's like I've come back to life._

Sure, he has some… hobbies... that I don't exactly approve of, but maybe it's for the best. He makes me feel like a new person, like I've been brought back to life, by my Gorgeous Nightmare.

_I feel so alive! I feel so alive!_

* * *

**Do you like it? I wrote this during Literature. Also, I like to keep these short. I don't know why. **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Situations

**Hey! I'm back!**

**So, I had a reviewer, CrazyLlama, ask for this song, so hear it is!**

**It's not my best. I have to warn you that.**

**Also, it gets sexual, but no lemon. Just wanted to warn you.**

**Song: Situations  
Artist: Escape The Fate**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Situations are irrelevant now,_

"And some situation I'm in," I thought as I hear Escape The Fate blare through the speakers. Drew was hosting a house party while his parents were away. Adam insisted that Clare and I come so he would have someone he knows here. Clare really wanted to go, so I couldn't say no. Well, she did until she saw Jenna and KC in the middle of the living room. She was reluctant, but she stayed (I did not get all dressed up to go to a party I didn't want to be at just to leave five minutes after arriving). But now I regret my decision on staying. I heard some spiked every two-liter of pop they have here and Clare basically chugged down one liter herself (she said she was really thirsty, but I think she was just trying to act like KC and Jenna were making out in front of her. I know it still grosses her out to see that). And, as far as I know, she had no idea that they were spiked.

So for the past fifteen minutes, I've been looking for my drunk girlfriend. "Clare! Clare!" I called out as the first line of the song played. As I passed Adam's bedroom, something grabbed my Dead Hand shirt sleeve and pulled me in. The door was shut once I was inside and I was pushed against the wall.

"Hey, Eli," the voice said seductively.

_She loves the way that I tease,  
__I love the way that she breathes,_

Clare's voice automatically made me smirk. "Hey, trying to be sneaky? Are you going to kill me now?"

She giggled, then hiccupped. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and then leaned her head closer, kissing my neck passionately. I can feel every time she exhaled. I shivered.

_I touched her (ooh),  
__She touched me (ahh),  
__It was the craziest thing, _

"Come on, Elijah. Quit being afraid," she whispered before her kisses moved from my neck to my lips. I can feel her hand grabbed mine, pulling it up to her breast as she backed us up to Adam's bed. She pulled me down. With her under me, she moved her hands up and down my thigh, each time getting closer to my crotch.

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me,_

"Clare, don't," I pleaded as she lift my shirt over my head. I knew where this was going. But she was drunk and I'm not one to do 'it' was drunk girls.

_A certain girl, she took my hand and ran it up her thigh,  
__She licked her lips and pulled my hair,  
__I fall in love for a night_

But she didn't listen. I heard my shirt fly across the room and felt my hand run up and down her legs. I opened my eyes to see her controlling my hand. My eyes went from her thigh to her face. She was licking her lips. "You still taste like apples," she grinned. "You're lucky I love fruit." She grabbed onto my hair, pulling me down to her lips as she turned us over. She was on top of me.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes,_

"This isn't right. This isn't right," I thought as she unbuttoned her yellow dress. I tried to get up to stop her, but she held my down by my wrists.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone when the morning comes," she sang along with the song, but something told me that she seriously meant it.

_Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened,  
Lying is your favorite passion_

"Clare, what are you doing?" I asked with a worried tone. She's never been drunk or acted like this before, but she's handling this like a pro. How did she learn to do this? "You really need to stop. You're drunk. Remember God!"

"Lying is my favorite passion," she whispered. "And I'm lying right now."

_Leave me, go where you belong,  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
Dying is your latest fashion._

I was so confused. When did she mean by lying? I opened my eyes to try and talk to her, but the first thing I saw was her bra and panties. They were black, dark gray, and very lacey. She's done some shopping at Hot Topic; I could tell. I heard a 'clunk' as Clare shook her foot. She threw her high, high black heel across the room. "Damn, how can she walk in those?" I thought. "Clare, you really need to stop. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

I saw a smirk appear on Clare's face. I felt her grip release on my right hand as her left hand moved closer to her mouth. She removed her purity ring and slipped it onto my right pinky finger, all while using her teeth. "Here's the thing, Eli. I'm not drunk."

* * *

**Yeah, it was kind of... weird. But you try doing a sexual song with a dedicated Christian girl as a main character! It's not easy!**

**Thansk for Reading! Review!**


	7. The Flood

**So a very active reviewer of mine, Lyss, sugest I do this song, with a plot suggestion, and I said "Why not?" ****This may nt be how you planned it, but tried my best. **

**This is the thoughts going through Eli's head before he gets very clingy and over-protective with Clare, even thought this mostly towards Eli and Julia.**

**Song: The Flood  
Artist: Escape The Fate**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_OH C'MON!_  
_  
I can't believe the drama that I'm in,  
The Flood is getting closer  
I don't think they know that I know how to swim_

I've recently found myself thinking about Julia. I was naïve with her. I'm not saying I was stupid, but I didn't know how to handle it. I tried every cliché in those old 1980's movies, did everything I thought she would like just to keep us from fighting. It would work for a little while, but we both had anger building up. Don't get me wrong; I loved her. I still do, but she could be a pain in the butt. And as time went on, I learned that, to coin the old saying, when life hands you lemons, make lemonade.

_You're feeling numb, from all that has become  
It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue and travels fast down towards your lungs  
All because I'm leaving you behind._

She loved having me around for show. She loved showing my off to her friends, like I was a show dog. Being looked at as an item will ultimately get to you. Don't lie. You would get upset, too. So eventually I gave up the act. As you would expect, she didn't like my point of view. As my tone got louder, I could tell she was getting nervous. She basically radiated with it. But it wasn't because she was scared of me at the moment. She was scared of herself. How do I know? She apologized, saying that she was wrong of her for all of the things she did, and started to cry. I tried to comfort her, but she took off…

…and got hit by a car.

_I feel the pressure  
It's coming down on me  
It's turning me black and blue  
Oh!  
You left me on the side of the road  
And now I've got no place to go_

And ever since I blame myself for her death. Well, not just me, but everyone who knows me or Julia. Do you realize the pressure that comes with that? I'm surprised I've handled it this well. My family had a bet on when I would check into a mental hospital. And since that night when I saw her cold body on the side of the road, I made a promise to never let anyone I care about get hurt.

And I'm keeping that promise with Clare.

_You've brought the flood!_

* * *

**Not my best, but I honestly had the worst time writing this. I'll understand if you don't review bcause its bad. But if you liked it, please review!**

**And I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update 'A Lifetime'. I'm just trying to get everything perfect and I have a lot of school, but I have spring break next week so I'll be getting a lot of writing done! Yay!**


End file.
